


Carry On

by PrincessaBitchessa



Series: Princessa's Bitchin' Prompts 2017 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, BAMF Stiles, But Remember that he is also a child, Even though he's a youngin, Jackson Is Not Adopted, Stiles is smart, The Whittemores Are Jackson's Birth Parents, Young Allison Argent, Young Danny Mahealani, Young Jackson Whittemore, Young Stiles Stilinski, young Lydia Martin, young Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaBitchessa/pseuds/PrincessaBitchessa
Summary: Stiles wandering into the woods during school leads him into the world of the supernatural, along with others for cookies. Only Stiles would do such a thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> I keep saving my prompts to my drafts instead of posting them. It's highly annoying.

“It will be fun,” she said. “You’ll make lots of friends,” she said. “You won’t even _want_ to come home,” she said, right before she practically hurled him into the building then jumped into the car and peeled out of the parking lot of Tykes Academy.

Stiles’s mom had fibbed. That’s probably why she left. She knew how bad she was lying. Kindergarten was _horrible_. Kids still ate their boogers, only they tried to do it more discreetly, except when they decided that it would be better to chase their friends around with them. When a kid came too close to Stiles with one, he tripped him and walked away casually like nothing happened.

Kindergarten was a glorified daycare, which Stiles told his mom was exactly what he didn’t want. Stiles only wanted to be home with his mommy, playing with her paint and fancy charcoal and pastel chalk all day while they waited for daddy to get home to from his awesome job as a cop. He didn’t want to be here with these strange and frankly, _disgusting_ kids who all seemed to have the newest and shiniest toys with necklaces nicer that the one his mom wore. Stiles just wanted to be _home_.

Only, he didn’t get to go there, even after he used his best puppy dog eyes on his new teacher who seemed to never smile. Instead, he got put on timeout for the tantrum that he threw when she didn’t fall for that. That twenty-minute time out didn’t even last two before he started screaming like a damn banshee and she kicked him out of the door onto the playground that really did not appeal to Stiles while the heat was this bad. It felt like he would melt onto a small puddle of moles, sugar, and Adderall onto the pavement. He was not used to the heat of South California that made his insides boil, despite living here for a little more than a year. He had been out here for a solid minute and was sweating like a sumo-wrestler.

Looking around, he noted that the kids who were out there currently consisted only of a small group of five, who were sitting on a table that had an umbrella attached to it and tiny water-spraying fans attached to _that_. They looked kind of weird with their coifed or curled hair, decked out in jewelry that no child of that age should be wearing so young. Maybe these kids would know how to get Stiles back home.

“‘Scuse me.” Stiles had heard his mom say that when she went up to strangers. “Do you know which way my home is?”

All the kids turned to look at him. Stiles felt like he should back up and run back to the door, begging the teacher to let him back in, especially with the way the redhead and the blonde were staring at him. It made him uncomfortable.

“Where's your home?” A little boy with dark brown hair and a tan complexion questioned. He had a small smile on his face that made Stiles feel safe.

“By a big willow tree at the edge of the woods. There’s even a treehouse in the woods that my mommy built for me!”

The blonde in the back scrunched up his nose at him. “Your mom? Don’t you mean your dad?” At the confused tilt of Stiles’s head, the boy continued. “My papa said women should just be able to cook and tend to babies.”

Both of the girls got weird expressions on their face that made Stiles take a large step back because that is the exact same expression that his mommy wears right before she would shout at Daddy. Having a feeling that these girls might do something a little meaner than just shout, Stiles tried to get them to calm down by talking to the blonde. “That’s not true! My mommy can do those things, but she also is a firefighter. Daddy called her ‘Captain’ or something like that.”

The girls looked somewhat calmer and less likely to bite the blonde like the kids inside do when they’re mad, so Stiles let out a tiny little breath. He saw that the other boy looked like he was gonna say something to set them off again, so Stiles got to talking. “Are you guys gonna help me find my house or not? If not can you just tell me a way out of here and I’ll find it on my own because I want a cookie and my Daddy makes the best of those.”

One of the boys up. “Um, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” he hesitated with a slight dimpled smile. “Our parents usually come and pick us up at the end of the day when they are done working.”

Stiles refused to listen. “I _have_ to go. So tell me.”

The floppy haired kid that first acknowledged him spoke up. “There is a door on the fence that Miss Agatha always forgets to close all the way. It goes into to the woods.”

Grinning like a loon, Stiles started on his escape route to home, however he didn’t even reach the gate before he stopped again. He heard the kicking of the old and dried out mulch and turned around. “What are you doing? I thought that you were gonna wait for your mommies here?”

The girl who had pretty brown curls said that he couldn’t walk alone because there might be wolves out in the woods.

“Wolves? What do you mean wolves?” questioned a curious Stiles.

“My Papa hunts wolves,” she responded. “He told my mommy that there are a bunch in the woods that attack the people. He goes hunting with a lotta people so that he’s better…” she trails off. “So that he’s more safe and less likely of being attacked!” She stated this proudly, like she was beyond glad that she remembered this. “So we are coming with you so you won’t be alone and get hurt, even Jackson, even though he's being a big fat scaredy cat.” The girl gave a little eye roll at the end of that statement.

“I’m not scared, Alli!” The Jackson - blonde - looked like he was about to pitch a fit. “I’ll even lead the way to show how I ain’t scared!” And with that Jackson marched into the woods, with a group of five following behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The woods got darker as they ventured further into them, until the group of children could no longer see the sun. They were all still going strong, but Jackson had taken to falling back and letting Stiles lead the way, which made Stiles feel smug because this showed that Jackson was a total scaredy cat even though he said he wasn't.

Stiles ventured on though because Stiles was a man (more like a barely-boy) on a mission to get food and he needed to focus on the task at hand, but he couldn’t do that because his mind kept wandering back to the group around him.

He still didn’t know their names — well besides the arrogant blonde’s name who he really didn’t care about —, so he was essentially walking with strangers, which his mommy and daddy said never to do.

Well, he would just have to fix that, wouldn’t he? He wouldn't want his parents to think that he forgot his manners.

Breaking the comfortable silence with an excitement that only he himself could truly manage, Stiles  began his introduction. “Names! Mine’s Stiles. And yours are?”

Everyone was looking at him like he was a rebel at a meeting on how to take over the galaxy (he had watched Star Wars last night), looking confused and startled and, in Jackson’s case, suspicious (seriously what was up with this guy?), but the shaggy-haired one with the dark brown hair and crooked smile got over it first.

“I’m Scott and” he pointed to the brunette who's dad hunted wolves, “that’s my girlfriend, Allison.” He said the word girlfriend with a dopey grin. It was weird and made him look like an idiot.

Also, who had a girlfriend at this age? Plus, girls were gross.

Shaking his head at Scott, Stiles turned to the boy who had cowlicks in his hair and dimples when he smiles, and indicated for him to say his name.

The boy fumbled for a minute, looking startled at being acknowledged before he spoke. “Uh, my name is Daniel, but I like Danny better. And the redhead is Lydia and blondie over there is Jackson.” Stiles decided that he liked Danny and that they were going to be friends, voicing as much, to the boy’s surprise.

“Oh, okay.” Danny’s smile was as bright as the sun. Stiles came up to him and held his hand, then continued on the journey like nothing odd had happened at all. Danny’s palm felt warm and calming in Stiles’s hand. He very much liked the feeling.

Stiles felt a smile slip onto his face while he walked and let his mind wander to what would happen when he got home to his mom. She would be happy to see him, he knew. She would be happy that he had made friends so quickly and would probably make cookies while they watched Star Wars and they would all be asleep by the end of the first movie (which was really the fourth movie because it would always be the first and foremost movie in any Star Wars lover's heart).

Sighing happily, Stiles picked up the pace to get home quicker. In all the boy’s haste, he hadn’t paid attention to the fact that the sky was now close to pitch black and he failed to notice that he was now walking into the middle of a clearing, that of which contained a humongous house that was more lit up than a Christmas tree in New York (those are super bright; Stiles knows from all the pictures in his mom's school pictures).

But the others definitely noticed, all of them stopping, and staring in shock and awe. “ _This_ is your house?” questioned an awestruck Danny.

“Huh?” Stiles questioned oh-so-eloquently, now halted in response to Danny’s stopping, before slowed down his line of thinking and paid attention to the house in front of him. At the sight of the _ginormous_ house that was more like a castle, his jaw practically hit the ground. This-this _palace_ was not his house! How did he even get here and where _was_ here?

Stiles looked around and also noticed that his treehouse was nowhere in sight, which meant that he was far from home because he could usually see his treehouse from a  _whole mile away_.

So not seeing this landmark also meant that they were lost.

Sighing while pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head like he’d seen his father do, Stiles came to a decision.

He was gonna knock on the door of the palace and ask to use their telephone like a mature adult kid would do.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles began walking towards the palace yelling to his reluctant friends to “Come on!” as he reached the porch.

Raising a small fist to the door, Stiles moved his hand in a forward motion…

And promptly knocked on someone’s forehead, with the aforementioned person, just scowling in annoyance and _not_ crying in pain like Stiles was about to do.

“Ow! That _hurt_ ,” he whined. It felt like he had knocked on one of the hard counters in his house with all his might, making his eyes tear up a bit and his bottom lip quiver. “Why is your h-head so h- _hard_?”

Looking up from his fist, Stiles saw a kid his age who had the most expressive eyebrows he had ever seen, and a spine-tingling glare to go with it. Nevertheless, Stiles was never easily deterred and he was not going to start being it now. “Can I use your phone? Please.” He tacked on the ‘Please’ at the end because his mom had always to him to mind his manners.

The boy’s glare got even meaner and Stiles wanted to take a step back like he noticed all his friends doing (with the exception of the redhead who was standing right next to him in silent support), but he really wanted his mom’s famous chocolate chip cookies and he wasn’t going to get any if he couldn't man up and get in contact with her, so he stood his ground.

After some silent glaring and scowling from the raven-haired boy with the hard head, he abruptly turned and said a terse “Let me get my mom” and walked off, closing the door behind him.

Lydia harrumphed indignantly, and Stiles knew that he like her for a reason. It had gotten a bit chilly and Stiles knew his friend had to be cold in their sleeveless shirts and shorts (or dress in Allison’s case), just as he was. How dare the boy slam the door in their faces? Where was the boy’s hospitality (something he had heard his mom say)? If he wasn’t going to invite them in, Stiles was gonna do so himself.

So despite his friends’ wide-eyed stares full of fear and silent protests, Stiles grabbed the handle of the door, leaned his body on it, and let himself in.


End file.
